House of Zam
House of Zam is a series created by rad256. The trailer was released on August 30, 2013, marking the start of the Zimmer Annual Party. It premiered on August 31, 2013. The series centers around a group of children in a boarding school solving mysteries about Ancient Persia, later overall Ancient Asia. It is based on House of Anubis and is considered a leading series in the Fall 2013 Drama Series Craze. It ended on May 24, 2014, due to an extreme drop in popularity. Reception House of Zam has, so far, been subject to praise due to its different nature and defined setting. Blahbumian On xat, Blahbumian has praised the series for it's sophistication. "This isn't the usual fun and games you have on ZT.", he said. "This series has an interesting concept which is somewhat based on that of House Of Anubis, however has it's own educational and intellectual meaning that is perfectly appropriate for the ZT website. But of course, just like any ZT series, it has a bit of humour slipped in, which can be strongly appreciated. I give the series a 4/5." Rue On xat, Rue said, "What's different about House of Zam is that it's advertised as educational, which is rare in a ZT series. It certainly sticks out." He also went on to say that "his favourite parts of any series are the action portions. I'm sure House of Zam will eventually blow me away in that respect." Surfer45 Surfer45, on the other hand, dislikes the series for a number of reasons. In a Steam chat, he said, "House of Zam is different from other series, and not in a good way. It isn't just 'based' on House of Anubis, it rips storylines from the show itself. Another thing I don't understand is why the character names aren't shown in the dialogue like every other single series. I assume it's because rad thinks that the people that have been watching the show from the start know who the characters are, but what about the new watchers? They might think it's about Edgar, Eva, 13, etc.. I seriously do not see why it's praised like it's the god of ZT series." macheese6 In a Steam ''chat with Surfer45, he agreed with Surfer and his perspective of the Series. Saying that, "It indeed rips the entire plot and story directly from House of Anubis. It rips all the plot twists and character personalities from House of Anubis." He went on to say that "Another example of this is What ever's TZI and TZA. Which basically rips all of the Challenges from the Total Drama series. And also rips a lot of the "Plot Twists" from the show. Why would she get so much praise for a series that wasn't even filled with original ideas? Now sure, you can make a series and have it based on a Show. But you don't have to make it just like that show! Put some more Original Ideas into it!" He also went on to Question the "educational" part of the Series, "How is the show educational? Just because they solve mysteries about Ancient Persia? Last time I checked, they were just trying to solve a mystery about a Treasure. Not Persia. The series is overall, okay. But seriously, it needs original ideas." rad256 responded to these replies in the talk page. Plot House of Zam (Season 1) Anna Rutherford (Eva) is a new student at a boarding school in the UK. She settles into the House of Zam - one of the buildings where students live. She meets Jeffery Backers (Edgar) and Aria Partion (13), the other students that live in the house. Anna starts acting mysterious, as do the teachers. Jeffery finally gets her to reveal her secret. Anna says that she is the great-granddaughter of Abdullah McKane, the famous British-Iranian explorer of Ancient Persia and founder of the House of Zam. She came to look for his treasures, hidden in the house. Together, they go on a quest to find treasures, and Aria joins them. Rodrick Martin (Wizard), the strict caretaker, and Mrs. Veronica Redder (Madame Psycho), the maths teacher often have scenes where they talk about mysterious things. A new principal, Mr. Arthur Simon (The Delivery Guy), comes to the school. Aria sneaks into the cellar and finds Veronica Redder, Rodrick and some other adults doing a secret ritual to the god Zam. Anna suspects that the adults might want to find one of Abdullah's treasures too. Aria found the first clue and they soon find the second clue in Abdullah's diary. Mr. Simon announces a school play. The treasure is called ''The Gem of the Shah. As the gang find more clues, they ask Arthur Simon for help. They get nearer and nearer to the treasure. The night of the school play, Rodrick and Veronica Redder confront Mr. Simon and threaten him. Right before the first scene, he tells the kids that he has to leave, but he is seen in the audience. Aria meets up with him, and he says that he wants to meet with Anna, because a friend of his might help with the mystery. Anna is kidnapped by Arthur, now confirmed to be an antagonist, and the next day Jeffery and Aria rescue her. After weeks, the gang, shooken up, decided to continue their quest. Mrs. Redder and Rodrick decide to team up with the kids, telling them that Arthur was once a part of their society, but he betrayed them. The Gem of the Shah actually gives the person possessing it power to rule the world if they say a spell, and while the gang try to find the treasure after they get the last clue, it turns out Arthur already has it. They rush to the forest and find Arthur, reciting the spell. They escape and find the diary. Anna recites the anti-spell when they run back to Arthur, and he falls of his huge throne and runs away. As the gang is saying goodbye before Christmas break starts, Rodrick comes and says that the mystery has just started. House of Zam (Season 2) Everyone returns after Christmas vacation. Rodrick is not only the House Caretaker now, but also the School Principal and French Teacher. Anna, and later Jeffery and Aria start to be haunted by a mysterious ghost (Poster). She later introduces herself as Khatana, "The Darkest Black Cat Of Ancient Afghanistan". She wants them to find a treasure, which she isn't specific about, otherwise she will give them the "Curse of Ahura Mazda". Meanwhile, Rodrick's society disbanded and Mrs. Redder left the school. As the gang is starting their new journey, an earthquake strikes. The powerful quake makes an old Zoroastrian Temple appear from under the ground. When they go there to explore, Khatana warns them not to enter. Meanwhile, a new spirit (Idol) claiming to be "The Goldest Heavenly Cat Of Ancient Tajikistan" is introduced. She reveals her name to be Amber Gold. She reveals that she came with Abdullah back to Britain in 1936, and after he died, she stayed in the temple as a hermit. But after a 1953 earthquake, she died in the collapsed temple which is now above the surface again. Before revealing more info she disappears and Khatana reveals the treasure is in India, and is called The Idol of Mesopotamia. Just as Amber Gold is about to tell them the truth about the treasure, Khatana steps in and makes sure that doesn't happen. The gang request a field trip to India, which Rodrick was already planning. The day of the field trip has finally arrived! Everybody arrives safely in Islamabad, Pakistan. The next day, they take a bus ride to Lucknow, India where they meet their tour guide. Anna and Jeffery immediately notice how familiar his face is. It turns out that it is Arthur! Amber reveals to them that once you obtain the treasure and recite a spell, you can become a god/goddess. A few days later, Anna catches Aria and Jeffery kissing. Later that day, during their mountain climbing activities, they sneak away and dig out the treasure. Rodrick, Arthur and Khatana surround Anna, each threatening her. Eventually, Arthur is pushed off a cliff by Jeffery, and Khatana gets the Trophy. She recites the spell but is instead sent into a fiery portal, probably leading to hell, for being evil. Once Arthur climbs back up he meets the same fate as Khatana. The gang still has the Trophy, so they give it to Amber Gold. She becomes a goddess. Rodrick decides he will retire, and the kids realize that summer vacation starts after they return to England. They all share a group hug. Playlist Season 1 Episode 1 Episode 1P2 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 Episode 27 Episode 28 Episode 29 Episode 30 Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 39 Episode 40 Episode 40P2 Season 2 Episode 1 Episode 1P2 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 Episode 27 Episode 28 Episode 29 Episode 30 Episode 30P2 Trivia *The show was supposed to be a lot longer, even with a season about Medieval Europe. It was cancelled due to an extreme loss of popularity. *Season 1 consisted of 40 episodes, and Season 2 consisted of 30 episodes. *The premieres and finales of each season are two-part episodes. Other than that, every episode is one-part. *Rodrick Martin and Veronica Redder were not evil, just greedy. They were antagonists, but not villains. *Rodrick Martin was the co-main antagonist in Season 1 along with Veronica Redder, and the main antagonist in Season 2. *Arthur Simon was the main villain in Season 1, and the co-main villain in Season 2 along with Khatana. *Arthur Simon and Khatana both die in the Season 2 finale, but Khatana was a ghost, so she technically was already dead, just sent to hell. *Althought Anna and Jeffery have flirted many times throughout the series, towards the end, he starts dating Aria. *After the episode when Aria and Jeffery were caught kissing, their new relationship was not mentioned again. *The K in Khatana is silent, as always in transliterations of the Arabic or Cyrillic scripts. Persian uses the Arabic script. *The name "Amber Gold" is a parody of the Polish financial services company found to be a fraud in 2012. *The series is set in Liverpool, England. However, it was later noticed that there was a mistake. In an early episode, Veronica Redder mention the location to be Birmingham, England. Category:Rad256 Category:Series